


Road trip in Sydney- A Secret Omens Gift for ParanormalJackal

by jackjones



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Road Trip, Suunset, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/pseuds/jackjones
Summary: A gift exchange for a great friend, paranormaljackal, who wanted the husbands on a road trip. I wanted to have the sunset and I’m glad he liked it. Kia mihi, dude
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley, Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Road trip in Sydney- A Secret Omens Gift for ParanormalJackal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetravenking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetravenking/gifts).



> Come scream and cry with me about queer celestial beings and other things
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/bi_jackass  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/abami.eda/  
> Tumblr: https://jack-of-all-bullshit.tumblr.com/

"" />


End file.
